Loving Her
by yaycamileteyay
Summary: "My heart skips a beat. 'I wrote it for you.'" Cat has a project to do with Tori. Will they be able to finish a love song without letting their feelings show? Please R


**Oh, my God guys, I missed you!**

**But now I'm back, with the first one shot I promised you! It's the first time I write a Cori fic, so please don't hate it, okay?**

**Oh, I'm going to post the other ones before the end of the year, so stay tuned teehee!**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes I might make, or something like that... **

**Now, enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**Loving Her**

_**Cat's POV**_

I knock on the wooden door for the second time, resting on the wall next to it. We have a song to write, and its deadline is tomorrow. I tried to do something at home, but my brother was trying to climb on the top of the house like the Spiderman, what made a lot of noise, and I couldn't concentrate.

"Coming!" I hear Tori's voice, suddenly feeling nervous. I breathe, trying to calm myself. After a few seconds, she opens the door. "Hey Cat!"

My stomach fills with butterflies. I wink at her. "Hey Tor."

"Come in." She says, smiling. "We need to start writing, like right now!"

I smile too. "I know, I tried to write something at my house, but my brother was being… Well, he was being himself. You know what I mean."

She laughs. "I know. I prepared some stuff, it's on the piano. Go sit there, I'm going to grab some water for us."

"'Kay 'kay." I giggle, jumping on my way to the piano. I sit on the bench, looking at the papers. She wrote the beginning of ten love songs. I read half of them, and I couldn't help but wish they were for me. I sigh. This is going to be a tough night.

I don't know when or how it started. I just know that one day I woke up, went to school, and met Tori, like usual. But this time she seemed a billion times more beautiful and interesting. I got nervous when she talked to me. At first, I couldn't understand what was happening, but after a few days of thinking a lot, the only explanation I found was that I was probably falling for her. Since then, I've been dreaming about her, about dating her, about kissing her, ab-

"So, liked any?" She asks, interrupting my thoughts. Then, she sits right by my side, putting two bottles of water near the papers. I hold my breath. Calm down Cat, don't let your feelings show!

Tori turns her head to me, trying to look in my eyes. "Are you okay, KitKat?" The butterflies are suddenly back when I hear her calling me like that. It actually happens all the time. "Cat, are you okay?" She asks again, louder, snapping her fingers in front of me. Dang! Great way of hiding what you feel, Cat.

I nod, too fast. "Yeah, sure!" I grab the first paper I see. "I liked this one…" I turn it to see the title. 'Loving Her'. Wait? Loving… Her?

She smiles, taking the paper of me. Her eyes widen. "Uh… Yeah… This one, it wasn't supposed to be here. Let's-"

"No!" I say, interrupting her. I finally look into her eyes. What I see makes me frown. Is it… Shame? "I liked this one, it's beautiful." I smile.

She smiles back, but it doesn't match her eyes. "Thank you, but I really don't-"

"Aww Tor." I interrupt her again. "Pretty please?" I pout, making the best puppy eyes I can.

She sighs. "Alright! It's not finished though."

I poke her nose. "That's why I'm here silly."

She caresses my arm, sending goosebumps all over it. "I know Cat, I know." She seems tired.

"Are you okay, Tor?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nods, but it looked like she was going to puke. I can't believe I was the one nervous a few minutes ago. "Tori, you're not okay. I'm your best friend, right?" She looks at me. "So tell me what's going on!"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing, I swear. I just… I didn't want anyone to see this song."

"I'm not anyone, I'm Cat!" I put my finger on her chin, turning her head to me. "And it's a pretty song." Her bottom lip trembles, making me look at it. I snap back to her eyes before I do something I'll regret. "We don't need to work on it if you really don't want to."

"We can do the song." She smiles, but it still doesn't match her eyes. They are showing shame again, but there's something else. Is it guilt? I frown, trying to make her say what she is feeling. She sighs. "Cat, have you read the title of it?"

I nod, trying to understand what she means. "Yeah… 'Loving Her'…" She flinches, and I think I know where this conversation will go. "What's the matter?"

"I wrote the song." She says. I nod again. "I wrote it with a purpose." I try to look into her eyes. "I wrote it for someone." Her eyes finally meet mine. My heart skips a beat. "I wrote it for you."

As I realize what she has just said, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. She turns her head to the other side, and her body is shaking. I put my hand on her cheek. "Tor." She looks at me again, and her eyes are full of tears. This is so heartbreaking. I need to make the pain vanish.

I lean in, smiling. She looks in my eyes, closing the gap between our lips. My hands tangle in her hair, feeling its softness. She puts her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I close my eyes, licking her bottom lip. She gasps, and I slip my tongue inside her mouth. We start a battle for dominance, which she wins, surprising me. I giggle into her mouth, I really thought I had the control. We pass a few more moments like this before she pulls away, breathless.

"Wow." She smiles, and it finally matches her eyes. "That was… Wow!"

I tilt my head. "Is it the only thing you can say?"

She grabs a lock of my hair, and twirls it on her finger. "What about… I love you?"

I chuckle. "I love you too, Tor. You don't know how much."

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you…" She says, pecking my lips. "… You have to help me finish that song."

I cup her cheek. "Your song has never felt so real, huh?"

"There is only one wrong thing on what you've just said." She puts her hand above mine.

I frown. "What?"

"It's our song." She smiles, and I smile back.

She pecks my lips again and we go back to work. She wrote the first part of the song, so we pick up from the chorus. The lyrics seem to flow easily. Within minutes we have everything written.

I rest my head on her shoulder. "Now we just need to work on the melody."

She nods. "I think we should start slowly, and by the end of it we can make the song a bit faster."

"Perfect." I say, sitting straight again.

She begins to play the piano. After a few notes, she starts singing to our song. I join her by the chorus, and our voices are perfect together. The harmonies are so touching and full of love. I can't believe all of this is actually happening.

I turn to her, singing the second part of the song alone. I look into her eyes and she smiles to me. Then, we sing the second chorus together. She picks up the pace of the piano and we take turns singing the third part. The last chorus is also sung together, and we finish the song with a perfect high note.

She sighs. "What did you think?"

I wrap an arm around her shoulder. "I loved it. As much as I love you."

"Aww KitKat, you are so cute." She smiles, kissing my cheek.

I can feel myself blushing. "D-Do you think our teacher is going to like it?"

She nods. "Sure Cat. What do you think?"

"I think he is going to love it." Just how I am loving her.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Thanks for reading! And wait for the next one shot (Jori)!**

**Hope you liked :)! And, as always, please review! They make me happy, and when I'm happy I update faster! Oh, and thanks for all the love you gave me on 'Helping The One You Love'... It means the world to me! Now stop reading that and REVIEW! Hahaha!**

**XOXO**

**I love you! K3 K3**


End file.
